Range
Summary Range refers to how far the attacks of a certain character can efficiently reach on their own. For more information about different units of length, please see this page. However, a general guide for categorizing range has been listed below. Standard melee range (ranges from 1 to 3 meters) *Applies to fighters using mostly their arms and legs as weapons *Knives/daggers, gauntlets, and short-ranged weapons would qualify for this range. Extended melee range (ranges from 3 to 10 meters) *Applies to fighters who are able to reach further ahead due to being larger than the average, or fighters who are able to extend their limbs further (Ex: Dhalsim) *Sword/sabers, polearms/spears, and explosives such as a thrown grenade would qualify for this range as well. Tens of meters (ranges from 10 to 100 meters) *Applies to fighters who are much larger than normal (Ex: Giant mecha, Kaiju, etc.) *Most giant mecha are around 10 to 100 metres in height, thus their reach should be around there via melee. *The distance of how far you can accurate hit something via slingshot Hundreds of meters (ranges from 100 to 1000 meters) *The distance that you can reach with a bow & arrow/crossbow *The distance that you can perceive without a scope; average firing range for firearms Kilometers (ranges from 1 km to 10 km) *The distance/width of an average city, or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Little Boy explosion radius = 1.85 km, B-61 explosion radius = 5.06 km) Tens of kilometers (ranges from 10 km to 100 km) *The distance/width of a large city or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Ivy Mike explosion radius = 15.64 km, Tsar Bomba explosion radius = 26.26km) Hundreds of kilometers (ranges from 100 km to 1,000 km) Thousands of kilometers (ranges from 1,000 km to 20,037 km) Planetary (ranges from 20,037 km to 1,391,400 km) *Half the circumference of Earth starts at 20,037 km *The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 km Stellar (ranges from 1,391,400 km to 50,290,000 km) *The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km *The circumference of the Sun is 4,371,212 km Interplanetary (ranges from 50,290,000 km to 4.22 LY) *The distance from Mercury to Venus is 50,290,000 km *The distance from Mercury to Neptune is 4,443,090,000 km *Mainly quantifies the distance between planets, or distance between multiple planets, etc. Interstellar (ranges from 4.22 LY to 50,000 LY) *The distance from Earth to the nearest star (Proxima Centauri) is 4.2 Light Years *50,000 LY is the radius of the Milky Way (radius of our galaxy) Galactic (ranges from 50,000 LY to 2,500,000 LY) *The radius of our galaxy, the Milky Way in 50,000 LY Intergalactic (ranges from 2,500,000 LY to 46.6 Billion LY) *The distance from our galaxy, the Milky Way and Andromeda is 2.5 million LY. *Mostly describes the distance between different galaxies in our universes. Universal (ranges from 46.6 Billion LY to Infinite) *The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 Billion LY. *From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. Universal+: Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum Multi-Universal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between two to a thousand 4-dimensional space-time continuums Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between a thousand to any higher finite number of 4-dimensional space-time continuums Multiversal+: Attacks are able to reach infinite 4-dimensional space-time continuums. High Multiversal+: Attacks are able to reach throughout 5-dimensional space. Low Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 6-dimensional space. Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 7-dimensional to 9-dimensional space. High Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 10-dimensional to 11-dimensional space. Low Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 12-dimensional space. Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach 13-dimensional space and above, as long as it is a finite number of dimensions. High Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach an infinite number of dimensions of space and time (Hilbert space) Irrelevant: At this point, range has no meaning as said characters on this level transcend it (1-A or above). Take note that if this statistic refers to Teleportation or other non-combat-oriented techniques, this should be explicitly clarified within the text.